Welcome to the year 2006!
by mimiru1618
Summary: I suck at summaries. AND YES THIS IS ANOTHER REAL WORLD THING. Rated for language and all that jazz in other chapters. IF i ever put them up.


**YAY FOR A NEW FANFICTION. If you haven't noticed what show I am CURRENTLY watching is the one I am either updating a lot on or starting a fanfiction on. So both my DP and Furuba fics are now currently on…HIATUS! So there nyah :3**

**Summary: Ed, Al, and Roy all get transported into the Real World. Funny thing is. They get found out by four girls! What's in store for our three FMa buddies once they get mixed up with a bunch of ordinary Fan girls?**

**Diusclaimer: I DO NOT own FMA or any of Natasha Bedingfield's music….only Kalli and Luna :3 more characters will be added! Till then!**

**Note to readers: If you haven't noticed ALL my fanfictions have emotional characters in them, and yes there is a bit of fluff in there. The 2 chapter and on were played in a roleplay so yeah…this Fanfiction is going to be…REALLY REALLY LONG! So don't plan on it going away…yeah….Might be character deaths, might not. Some fictional stuff in here (DON'T TRY IT AT HOME KIDS!) and yes we ARE open for ideas…just don't plan on seeing them for awhile. Because currently in the roleplay we have up to –counts- 78 pages x.x yeah…er...wow.. **

**SO HERE WE GO! **

p.s. please excuse all my typos and errors. I DO spell check but sometimes...they don't fix..don't ask why. that is all...

**Chapter one: AIM and the wish.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Heart-of-flames34:** Hey Kalli, did you watch last night's episode?  
**Neko-kama-girl351:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!  
**Heart-of-flames34: **I'll take that as a yes…

**Neko-kama-girl351: **I CAN'T BELIEVE ENVY KILLED HIM! IT'S SO…WRONG!

**Heart-of-flames34:** Dude, I KNOW! I mean it was so unexpected. Yeah I knew it was going to happen BUT HE IS THE FREAKING MAIN CHARACTER!

**Neko-kama-girl351:** Tell me about it….

**Heart-of-flames34:** So, are you coming over Sunday?

**Neko-kama-girl351:** yes! Then we can go to the mall and do stuff!

**Heart-of-flames34:** You always say that…but we always end up watching movies at my place…

**Neko-kama-girl351:** EXACTLY!

**Heart-of-flames34:** You know…I wish we could meet the Elrics, and Roy so I can hurt him…

**Neko-kama-girl351: **I know what you mean…but alas, it will never happen…

**Heart-of-flames34:** EEK! Gotta go. Mom wants me to practice my music…for the band and everything…

**Neko-kama-girl351:** Awr…can I come over? I haven't practiced in FOREVER!

**Heart-of-flames34:** Sure why not. JUST BE CAREFUL MISS SPEED DEMON!

**Neko-kama-girl351:** Always! See you in a minute!

**Heart-of-flames34: **kays

**Heart-of-flames34 is now away.**

Luna signed on as away on aim and turned the screen button off. She walked downstairs in her black yoga pants, and black tank top. "Mom, I'll be outside if you need me okay?" She asked. She brushed some brunette bangs out from her face and opened the front door. Her blue eyes looked towards the kitchen, hoping for an answer. She blinked.

"Alright! Dear, Dinner will be ready in three hours!" A voice came. Obviously the girls mother. The girl yelled back and walked out the door, cd player in hand. She plugged it in and turned the music to number 7. It was Natasha Bedingfield's. "Size Matters..."

The Song started and Luna began singing the words to the music. She wasn't at all bad, maybe got a few pitches to high or low every once and awhile, but not bad at all. Before the song was even halfway over, Kalli had already arrived. "LUNA, DEAREST!" She yelled, honking her horn and waving out of the window; parking her car, and putting it in park.

"Oh joy, you sped again, DIDN'T YOU?" Luna twitched. She knew it took Kalli at least 10 minutes to get to her house going regular speed. But it had only taken her 5, thus knowing she was speeding. Luna turned off the Cd plyer and walked over to the Jeep.

"Maybe…" she said closing her car door. She was wearing a red tank top, and light jeans. She had long black hair about midback in length. "I swear." Luna said shaking her head in distaste in Kalli's lack of common sense. They both laughed and gave each other a hug. They talked for a minute or two then walked over to the steps and started the song up again. They both started singing on que.

"NII-SAN! WATCH OUT!" They both heard a voice coming from down the street. There was some sort of tall, bulky man running down the street after a short blonde boy. The boy tripped and landed right on the pavement. "Ouch…" Luna said squinting at the sight. She knew from experience that hot pavement HURT. She wound up with a broken arm to.

"Brother, are you okay?" The bulky man asked the blonde. He cursed himself after picking himself up and brushed himself off. "Yeah. What was that thing anyways? AND WHERE THE HECK ARE WE!" Ed said rubbing the back of his head. Kalli, unfortunately had overheard and began stomping her way over to the two boys. Man was she furious "IT ISN'T A THING! HOW DARE YOU CALL MY PRECIOUS SONYA THAT!" She said pulling Luna along with her.

"Er...Kalli..." Luna said, tripping over her own feet several times. She shurged and struggled to get her wrist out of Kalli's grasp; man was she strong. "STOP DRAGGING ME! I CAN WALK, THANK YOU!" she said finally getting her arm out of Kalli's grip. "So who are you-" she stopped dead in her tracks finally noticing the two boys. Kalli had already noticed beforehand. They both stared surprise that it was EVEN possible.

"THERE IS NO FREAKIN WAY!" both the girls said in unison. Theere they were, the Elric brothers, right before their very eyes. To them, they were just anime characters that didn't really exist. To the girls, this was impossible. "You don't think the wish I made…came true do you?" Luna said looking at her black headed friend. She shook her here still in shock.

"Excuse me?" Ed said looking at them with a brow raised. The girls started freaking out blurting out that they must be insane. There was screaming, squeeling, Laughing, and everything else. "You're the elric brothers right?" Luna said stopping right infront of ed, looking downa t him.. He nodded and she just about fainted. "That isn't possible! You are both FICTIONAL characters in a show and a book!" Kalli said pointing to the two. She twitched for a second then shook Luna insanely, muttering something that only luna could understand. Ed looked at her as if she was insane.

"Well, we're here aren't we?" he said crossing his arms. Luna had finally woken up from her excitement stage. She blinked then grabbed a hold of Kalli, and shook her insanely. "Kalli! Calm down." She said slapping her friend. She then coughed and looked at the two brothers. "I'm terribly sorry. We just didn't expect this, EVER…I'm Luna. Please come inside so we can get everything straightened out. More than likely I think you will have some questions about what is going on." She said walking up the driveway to her house; Kalli was already pushing the two boys towards the door.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Mom! I have three guests who will be eating with us tonight!" Luna yelled walking into the house. She took off her shoes and set them by the door, and placed the cd player by them. Kalli was already busy pushing the two brothers up the stairs, giving them no chance to look around the house. "LET GO WILL YA THAT HURTS!" Ed tried to get Kalli to let go, but she just wouldn't listen. "FAT CHANCE! THIS IS ONE IN A LIFE TIME CHANCE!" She said finall pushing them inot Luna's room.

"Alright!" the mother yelled back. Luna headed up the stairs and into her room. She sighed and opened the door. Kalli was sitting on the bed, snickering as the two Elrics looked around in the strange room.

"What the heck is this thing?" Ed pointed toa computer, as it made a doorbell sound. Luna laughed him slightly, it was funny that neither of them had seen this world before. She turned the screen back on and there was Jem, iming her like crazy.

**Crazygoldfish3: **LUNA! WAKE UP AND ANSWER ME!

**Crazygoldfish3: **If you don't I'L COME OVER TO YOU'RE HOUSE!

**Crazygoldfish3: **And steal you're Ed plushie!

**Crazygoldfish3: **AND I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T WANT THAT!

**Crazygoldfish3: **COME ON I'M GETTING REALLY TICKED OFF!

**Crazygoldfish3: **please….

**Crazygoldfish3: **okay fine…-curls up into a ball and pouts-

**Crazygoldfish3: **Luna….  
**Heart-of-flames34: **Jem! It's okay I'm here now!

**Crazygoldfish3: **YAY! Okay so spill it my home chicka, where were you?

**Heart-of-flames34: **…picking up boyz….

**Crazygoldfish3: **SCORE!

**Heart-of-flames34: **…erm…not what you are thinking about…

**Crazygoldfish3: **darn….

**Heart-of-flames34: **…nyhahaha. Okay so me and Kalli are watching movies tonight, wanna come and join? BRING YOU'RE NEKO KITTEN YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHO'S OVER HERE!

**Crazygoldfish3: **Tell me…now…

**Heart-of-flames34: **nuh uh! You gotta come see :3

**Crazygoldfish3:** pfft..fine…see you in a minute my home chicka…

**Heart-of-flames34: **…kays…. Oh and don't forget WE ARE PRACTICING TONIGHT TO!

**Crazygoldfish3:** Okay, see you in a minute…

**Crazygoldfish3 has signed off.**

"hehehehe. Sorry that was sort of like…a phone…but on a 'computer' which is um…a machine…that gets stuff done...faster?" she said sheepishly, trying to explain what exactly a computer was. "Anyways, that was my friend Jem. She will be joining us tonight in our FMA MOVIE MARATHON!" Luna said jumping up and down. This was going to be so much fun. The Elric brothers were going to be there WATHCING MOVIES WITH THEM!

"F.M.A.?" Ed raised a brow. He hadn't heard of that before. Immediately Kalli started laughing, along with Luna. "FMA stands for Full Metal Alchemist!" Kalli said just about falling off the bed she had been sitting on. Ed and Al just froze. What the hell was going on anyways?

"Wait, so you're stalkers?" Ed questioned, not liking the sound of this at all. "No short stuff. You're in our world. We know EVERYTHIG you have done, everywhere you have been, and most importantly EVERY SINGLE ASPECT OF YOUR LIFE!" Luna said, winking at him. This only made Ed angry, seeing as he only heard the Short part

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT, HE COULD AVOID BEING SQUASHED BY SLIPPING BETWEEN THE GROOVES OF A SHOE!" He yelled glaring at the two girls, who were now both about to dye of laughter. They both knew calling ed short was the only thing he hated. Luna was only about two inches taller than him, so it still gave her the right to call him short. But Kalli, She was 3 inches taller than Luna!

"I'm sorry, I just. Hahaha. Had to see if it would work." Luna finally calmed down and realized Roy wasn't there. "Awr, Kalli! Roy isn't here!" she pouted, clinging to her friend, who was again sitting on the side of the bed. Kalli shrugged and tried to make Luna let go.

"To bad, so sad…" She said dully, looking at her clingy friend. Ed and Al just looked at each other thinking the two were crazy. Al had already known that Roy WAS there. Just not…with them "Uh….he…is here…actually" she said looking at the pouting Luna, who immediately jumped up, glaring at the Armor.

"WHERE? Because WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I SWEAR I'LL POUND HIM INTO NEXT TUESDAY!" she yelled grabbing the closest object next to here, which so happened to be the "devil" book, or the Science for the dumb minded book.

"Sure you will, and how in heavens name do you plan on doing that." Ed said, raising a brow. Kalli shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Don't even get her started on the miniskirt speech…" Luna grinned and snickered. Uh oh, not a good sign….

**BUHAHAHAHAA CLIFFIE! YES! Okay so this one went by kinda fast…err…yeah…REVIEW! I am taking flames so yay! –mimiru1618**


End file.
